


На кухне темно

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017





	На кухне темно

На кухне темно, тепло и очень уютно. Глаза выхватывают тусклый квадратик света от датапада и легкий дымок, поднимающийся от кружки с кафом. Начальство никогда не спит. Начальство даже в отпуске бдительно следит за подчиненными, читает по ночам отчеты и новостные сводки, неслышно выскользнув из супружеской постели. Начальству неплохо было бы дать по заднице за такие побеги, но не будить же ради этого — особенно когда кошка уютно сопит, устроившись на коленях у причины ночных походов магистра.   
  
  
Кайло улыбается уголком губ и поводит рукой.  
До следующей ночи Хакс не вспомнит, что ему больше не от кого получать отчеты.


End file.
